


Picture Perfect

by just_another_classic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_classic/pseuds/just_another_classic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many times over the years that Emma has truly reveled in the size of her family, strange though it is, and none more so than this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

“Say cheese!”  
  
There are many times over the years that Emma has truly reveled in the size of her family, strange though it is, and none more so than this moment. She grins widely, pulling Henry close as her father snaps a picture. Henry moans once David snaps the requisite amount, adjusting his graduation cap for what feels like the umpteenth time, but Emma doesn’t care. Not today, not when her sprawling family is together celebrating her son’s graduation.

Regina then moves to take more pictures with Henry, also the proud mother. Henry rolls his eyes, but Emma knows he secretly enjoys the attention. And if he doesn’t, he can deal. He will be starting at a freshman at NYU in the fall, a thought both exciting and terrifying. She’s not quite ready to see him leave home, but Emma can’t deny being thrilled that her son is getting the opportunities she never had.

“Henry! Me next,” her daughter cries, rushing away from whatever game she was playing with Robyn to practically leap into her older brother’s arms.  
  
Unlike with his mothers, Henry’s smile is wide as he swings around his sister. As her youngest squeals in delight, Emma moves to snap a few pictures with her phone, the opportunity too sweet to pass up. Her heart feels so full watching her two children laugh together that it might burst. Once again life proves to her that, yes, she can love this much.

“Emma, you better be sure to send one of those to me,” Snow calls from the back deck, clearly eager to have many more pictures of her grandchildren.

Emma chances a look behind her to see her mother and Killian both leaning against the deck railing, twin smiles on their face. Killian looks half-dazed, and she doesn’t need their special connection to know that he, too, is in awe of the family he has collected over the years.

A loud cacophony of voices pulls her back to the scene with her children. It appears that her daughter’s insistence on pictures with Henry spurred the other children in attendance to also want a picture with the graduate. It’s a comical watching them all. Henry looks more like Lemuel Gulliver surrounded by Lilliputians than a boy-going-on-man and the younger members of his family. Neal is now hanging off of Henry’s back, arms locked around her son’s shoulders and head peaking out from behind the cap. Robyn is latched to his leg. Chip stands awkwardly to the side, shy and not quite knowing his place until Henry pulls him into the embrace.

That son of hers, always making sure people are safe, comfortable, and where they belong.

Of course, there’s also that daughter of hers, who lightly hits at Chip when he nudges too close to her. Emma makes a mental note to scold Killian for instilling in their daughter old feuds. She looks back at him to glare, which he catches. In response, he shrugs and grins, making his way down from the deck to wrap his hooked arm around her shoulders.

By now, her mother has also gotten in on the picture-taking spree. The children are giggling in delight as Henry mock-groans under their weight. He doesn’t even bother to pick up his fallen hat again, just lets it sit on the ground as he becomes a human jungle gym.

“We should take a family picture,” her mother suggests, to which Emma nods vigorously. She uses her magic to make a tripod appear, and allows her father set up the camera to his liking. Her mother corrals everyone, while Henry does his best to find himself in the center of crowd, hat once again atop his head.

Emma takes Henry’s right side, Regina to his left. Killian stands behind her, their daughter in his arms as Belle by his side with Chip. Zelena stands by her sister, Robyn between them. Snow, David, and Neal finally in, and the entire group puts on their best smiles as the timer ticks down.   
  
Sometimes, Emma still thinks about being the lost girl. But when she’s surrounded by her hodgepodge of a family, she can’t help but think that she’s living the happy ending she never thought she would have. It’s everything she could ever want – and more.


End file.
